You did it for her, You did it for love
by Violet Bree
Summary: 500 years ago I was a scared human girl running from Klaus. I was desperate and foolishly used magic to summon a Goddess to protect me. Only it didn't work out like I thought it would. Now she's back to cash in on the favor. Look, I don't know what Caroline Forbes did to deserve what happens next, but I am sorry. I have to save myself. " Klaroline Katherine/TBD Kat/Care Bffs


Disclaimer because I don't want to get sued: I don't know vampire diaries, I didn't event Greek Mythology, I'm just a writer with a little bit of time on her hands and a big imagination.

This story does not follow events as they happened in the book or show because…I'm not that talented.

* * *

"Katherine Pierce?" A woman I do not know calls for my attention.

Well isn't that just lovely! I'm in the middle of nowhere, Budapest and still, there is someone to recognize me. Sometimes the weight of my own celebrity impresses me. Though it also could be the very long reach of Klaus Mikaelson's tightening nose wrapping around my throat. There is always that. Not that I want to give that idiotic quadruped any credit. He gets nothing more from me with what he's made my life for the past 500 years.  
As a rule of survival, I never sit in the open, I find the best vantage point and a sturdy wall. Today it was the loft in this little coffee shop by the big black paned window with my back to the brick wall. It was high up and I could see without really being seen. I lean back into the chair keeping my calm trying to quickly process the motives of this unknown woman and how fast I can escape. I could jump over the black iron railing in hopes the human's panic allows me to get out scot-free, an oldie but a goodie.

The woman sits across from me and then her scent finally reaches me. Immortals can smell their own kind. She doesn't read like a vampire or any other creature I know. However, time tends to leave a smell, a light coat of staleness on our ageless skin. She had quite a thick coat.  
She sits without being invited, I haven't spoken to her yet, not that she needs confirmation from me. She knows who I am. If my heart could beat the adrenaline would be kicking it up right now. Last time I was around someone this old I almost lost my life in the battle. Lucky for me, I have me…and my daughter. Had my daughter.

This woman pulls me from my thoughts. "I've come to settle the favor you begged of me 500 years ago." My lips pursed involuntarily, at the dislike of where this was all going. I didn't know this woman; therefore, I owed her nothing. Still being my ever-loving self, I turned on the charm I was first and always a lady. Regardless of who sat with me or against I wouldn't allow them to see me sweat.

"I hope you have a receipt, sweet because I don't know you and I don't owe you. You might have me confused with someone else, perhaps Elena Gilbert." I answer back, maybe it's not someone Klaus sent, I wasn't sure yet. I still don't like anyone skilled enough to track me here on this day of all places. Not that today was special. It was because this day to ordinary and not special that gave me pause. There was no cautioning and she was here, no warning in the wind or sinking feeling in my pit. My pit never lies and it never failed me before right now. Well besides with Elijah...

It didn't fail me with Klaus though, he was always a little weirdo but he had a hot brother and money and status. Just looking at his face you could tell something wasn't right with that one.

"I have no interest in your doppelganger." She answers practically rolling her eyes. Well someone did their homework, I needed to get out of here. She continued to speak. "Your birth name is Katerina Petrova. You were a girl with magical blood that Niklaus Michaelson needed it to make his army. The Petrova bloodline stems from witches and you foolishly played around some spells to call for protection. At some point, you procured a book with deities. You did a spell for Athena's favor to but she refused and left you with barely enough ingredients to make one more plea. This was before you were turned, do I have the details right? It's been a while" The blood in my veins iced over.

All of a sudden, I was back there. The scared little girl frantically trying to survive.

500 years back caught up in men and things I had no business in. Coming from a family of travelers I relied on the one thing I had left of my family to save me. I remember calling the Goddess Athena, my hero as a little girl, but the spell sniffed out and the liquid and leaves turned to ash. I remember the panic attack that came after and pulling myself together for one more try. The ingredients in the bowl lit on fire, when I tried to put it out I accidentally touched the bowl with my wrist and it scared me.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" I stated where before I wanted to flee, now I couldn't move.

"You want proof? You want a…receipt?" She grabbed my wrist before I could move. On my wrist, in the same area that the bowl had burned me all those years ago appeared her symbol branded onto my skin. "The Goddess Nike," I said just barely under my breath in utter disbelief and horror. Klaus I could fight, losing everything was manageable, my entire life survivable but this…how the hell do I deal with this?

"Nike will do. Listen to me, Katherine." But I was still reeling in my head. She snapped her fingers in my face to snap me out of my shock. How else was I supposed to act? It was a last-ditch effort…doing that spell I never thought…shit.

"I granted you with my favor the day you hung yourself and every day since. Helping you stay just out of the Mikaelson's reach. For the record, Athena would have never favored you. You had a child out of wedlock, she has this weird thing about sex." The woman whispers at the end. As if Athena herself could hear us.

"I was young and scared back then I didn't know what I was doing!" I tried to defend myself. Deep down I think I knew it didn't matter but, still. It was better than giving in to the part of myself that really wanted to panic.

"And you begged for her to save you, she's like my father. If you must ask for his help…you don't deserve it. They get very testy about that kind of thing. It's lucky you didn't call him…he would have killed you in the spot, he hates beggars" I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet and let her speak. It was all so nonchalant that I could also convince myself that it wasn't true but how else would she know?

"I saw something in you, 500 years ago, I helped guide your way because I could see past the whimpering weak girl. Which you are not anymore, but you are also not strong enough to live in this life alone without my continued favor." All this time I thought it was all me, now it turns out I had help and it was coming to bite me in the ass.

I was really starting to miss Klaus and his treats. At least his reach didn't feel so…divine.

"Assuming I believe you, assuming I don't think Klaus sent you and this is all just a game to lure me into another round with that ogre …what do you want?" I ask dropping my fake sweetness and going for direct.

She touched my arm again and in the blink of an eye, we were back in Mystic Falls. "I need you here." She tells me. There was something wrong with the town everyone is walking in slow motion, but they don't seem to notice the two women that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street. I get out of the way, of traffic and wave my hand in front of some stranger. Nothing.

"Why does everything look like this? Why are they moving like that?" I tell her she shrugs like its nothing. "That's my doing, I can't be seen here." She says and my Katherine sense tells me there is more there. The words she spoke held a weight. Before I can read more she moves us again to another part of Mystic Falls. To another street in front of a house, I know well enough.

"I can't be here, Klaus isn't the only one that wants me dead. There is a group of people here, my doppelganger included, they want me dead!" She doesn't seem to care. In fact, the air is ripe with the feeling of "that sounds like a personal problem." Nike wasn't paying attention to me, she was staring at a house I recognized.

It was Caroline Forbes' House and if I'm being honest, of all the things this could have been about, I didn't think it would be linked to her. Though I am reasonably happy that it wasn't about Elena. It was a weird thing to think but I had already lost so much to her. It was always about her. That girl has a serious attention seeker problem.

My disdain of Elena blinded to what was in front of me the whole time. Klaus was there. What was he doing there? Why was he standing so close to Caroline, leaning over her while they both leaned on the door frame look super couplish? Why did she look so …happy? Big picture question, why did Nike care about them? Who were Klaus and Caroline in the grand scheme of things and why get me involved? Why!?

I took it all in so that later I could pick it apart and process what I saw. There was so much to unpack here, I have so many questions. Nike hadn't spoken she just watched the two with a look I couldn't understand. Or maybe I could have if I wasn't so completely over my head with what was happening right now.  
A Goddess I pleaded to 500 years ago has been watching over me…barely really…and is now cashing in that favor because of Caroline and Klaus? What is even happening? What is life?

That sinking pit feeling in my stomach, it kicked in with a vengeance.

"You see them?" The Goddess finally speaks. I bite my tongue to squash any witty sarcastic remark from coming out. I just nod. It felt safer. "I need him to turn her into a Hybrid." She says, her hands in her leather jacket facing the two. My jaw drops. If I was lost before, I don't know what I am now. What the hell?

"Quick question, are you insane!? She's a vampire she can't be turned into anything except DUST." Nike laughs and pulls out a vile. The pretty liquid sparkles like something familiar, like a cure. Not this again!

"You're both dead and alive. Better than anyone you should know beings like us operate on the side of impossibility. Get close to the girl, close enough to give her this." She hands over the vile and I hesitate, not wanting to touch it. "Three drops at a time until it's empty then throw it molten fire. Don't give it to her all at once, but if it looks like she's rejecting it you might have to." She looks at me expecting me to take it, and this time I do. None of this is right, even for me.

"So what you want to turn Caroline Forbes into what? What does this do? Turn her human? Turn her into a werewolf? For what? What is Caroline Forbes to you, and why do you need her to be a Hybrid she's already a vampire? To make her a slave to Klaus? Is all this for Klaus?" I snap. I was selfish, ruthless when it came to my survival. That said, Caroline was a good person. Though we were on the best of terms, I could count on her and her kindness, she was a friend.  
"It'll right a wrong and prime her to be turned into a hybrid in time." She says. I shake my head.

"Klaus needed test subjects and doppelganger blood, we're all dead if you haven't noticed. How is this going to work?" She rolled her eyes.  
"I think you forget who I am, you really think doppelganger blood would be inaccessible to me? That cure is primed and ready, I just need you to play your part." She says.

"You're so powerful, why don't you do it. Why do you need me, why even do this at all? For Klaus, did he make a deal with you to enslave her to him?" I ask again.

The Goddess laughed and mumbled the last words I said under her breath. As if they were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. She obviously didn't know about his obsession with her. "You don't need to know. Just get her to finish all of that. It's tasteless and will need to be fed to her consistently." She could see me hesitate.

"You have a lot riding on this Katherine Pierce. You pull this off, and you will be free." She tells me like I'm just supposed to jump to the chance. It didn't feel like freedom. It felt like once I did this, Klaus would be off my back and I would have to deal with her instead. Which kind of felt worse.  
"Why does it feel like I'm just going from one chain to another?" I ask.

"You are, but I'll have no use for you after this and you could do whatever you like. You'll be free." She responds, at least she's honest.

"And if I fail?" I ask.  
"Ooo, Katherine, don't fail me," She said with an amused chuckle in her voice. The threat of that heavy in her "joking" voice.  
She was gone just like that and the world returned to normal. It was night now. Caroline was inside, and Klaus had long gone.  
And me, I was in so much shit.

* * *

Dun Dunn Dunnnnnnnn  
Y'all ready for part two?


End file.
